ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascending Troubles
Synopsis Romatron returns to Earth and meets face-to-face with his foe, Miguel Tennyson, in which he plans to eliminate and take the gamatrix for himself to power his army of minions to take over the Earth. Plot "Maltha...don't you ever get tired of eating that...um...squid??" asked Mig, unknown about what Maltha was eating. "It's Melopian fly chum, quite a deliciousy back at home on my home planet. Want a bite? It's fresh and yummy," said Maltha, showing Mig a spoon of it. Mig gagged at the look of it, seeing it move its limbs and appear to be looking and blinking at him. "...NO way. I tried it once before...not EVER eating that melopian...fly...chum...ever again. God, your planet must be filled with freaks," said Mig. Maltha laughed and continued on eating. His meal got cut quite short when a large explosion came from a nearby building along the streetline on the highway. Mig jumped up out of his chair along with Maltha and the two saw a figure standing on the ground, coming out of the smoke. "Miguel Tennyson...ah, what a great time to see you again. I've bene long searching for you," said the figure. "...And you are?" asked Mig. "Romatron would be my name. And...oh, we've met before...just not face-to-face," said the figure. Mig scrolled through his gamatrix and selected Puncherbot in the hologram list that was shown. "Since we're face-to-face now...how about you meet a friend of mine I like to call Puncherbot properly in person then!" shouted Mig, slapping down his gamatrix. Mig became Kreepy Krawl instead and moaned. "Silly old Miggy...can't even choose to work that thing right. No matter, that will all change once I kill you and use it for my own minions to take over your pitiful planet," said Romatron. "...O_O YOU WHAT!?" shouted Mig, stunned. "DUDDDEE! OK, I just met you and you already want to kill me? Come ON!" Romatron smirked at Mig and got out a satchel from his pocket and pressed a button in it. A large ship appeared in the sky above the city and Romatron's minions appeared on the ground as well. Mig glared at Romatron angrily and walked up and cracked his knuckles. "OK, now you're getting a beatdown!" he shouted, as the trix beeped and turned him back. "...As soon as the watch recharges," said Mig, mad and not surprised. Romatron smiled and pointed at the duo and ordered "attack" to his minions (which were robotic humanoids). The robots ran right at the two and Mig stepped back as he was pushed back by 3 robots. Meanwhile, Maltha got out his weapon and began firing at the incoming robots and uses his twines to strike them down as Romatron walked through the crowd in search for Mig. Mig had thrown a robot aside and then looked at his gamatrix and slapped it down. "STINKFLY!? REALLY/ UGH why do you hate Puncherbot now!" he shouted at his gamatrix. Romatron charged at him and threw his sword down but Stinkfly flew up into the air and shot him and stuck him to the ground with goo. "ARGH! AGH!" struggled Romatron. Stinkfly laughed and Romatron saw Maltha get blasted into the air and Mig fly at him and defend him off. This gave him an idea and he ordered some of the nearby humanoids to capture Maltha to lure Mig into his ship and destroy him. The humanoids nodded and grabbed onto Maltha and blasted a large thick wire onto the ship's hold and swooped in. "Si-Mig! Some assistance please!!" he shouted. Mig flew at Maltha and behind him, Romatron had broken free and jumped up onto Stinkfly. Maltha blasted him off and dropped his weapon on the ground and Stinkfly grabbed on him and flew away. "Man this creepy stalker dude is really actually strong...a challenge maybe," said Mig. Mig set Maltha down and saw that Romatron had grabbed onto the loose wire and swung at Mig and grabbed him out by the wings. "Gothca now," he said. Mig spit goo at his eyes and flew off and then his trix began beeping in midair and Mig changed back and fell. "WAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!!" he shouted as he decented to the Earth below him. Mig peered up and saw that Maltha was being hurled into the ship and Romatron was climbing up the wire to get into the ship. Just then an orange flash occured under Romatron and he looked and saw Mig as Grey Matter crawl up him and onto the wire and began chewing on it with his sharp teeth. "Puny weakling...bad choice on choosing, Miggy," said Romatron, trying to swat him down. "I may be puny but I am not a weakling. Though you are correct about that choice I made...stupid gamatrix," Mig said. The wire then broke off and Romatron had fallen off to the ground. Mig waved and then crawled up the rope when the gamatrix turned him back and he was dangling off the rope with one hand on it. "BAD TIMING GAMATRIX!" shouted Mig, looking up at the humanoid cutting off the rope. Mig fell as well and pressed his gamatrix. "NITROWING, NITROWING, NITROWING!!" he screamed as he slappe down the gamatrix. Mig landed on the ground as Magmageddon and moaned at his watch and then stared at his foe on the ground with him, Romatron. Meanwhile in the ship, Maltha was tied up and looked around the ship and saw that he was airborn. Just then an explosion in the ship's cargo hold appeared and Romatron was shown being flung into the ship. He got up and alerted all the robots to keep guard and he ran into the ships' captains office. Maltha ripped out of the ropes and attacked the robotic humanoids guarding him. "MIG where are you now? I think Romatron is doing something in the hold," said Maltha on his communicator. Just then another hole in the ship exploded into view and an orange flash was shown, and Mig was shown as well and he fell down. "I...made it," he said. The duo looked up at the room Romatron disappeared in and nodded to each other and walked towards it. Mig walked towards it and slapped down his trix and smashed open the door, as Juggerknot. "Meh...Juggerknot can punch as good as Puncherbot I guess," Mig said, walking into the room. Just then, Romatron was shown walking out of a corner and smiling at Mig and Maltha and then showing them around his room. Romatron then showed them to a large circular disk and plugged things into it and it created a large yellow shockwave. "BEHOLD my ultimate weapon," Romatron announced. Maltha got struck by the shockwave and glowed yellow and floated into the air and then disappeared into thin air and Romatron laughed. "What did you just DO?" asked Mig. "Oh, my plan all long, until you ruined it. I had this set up in case you would intervene. You see, this is my elampliator machine...it transforms humans into rampaging monsters and aliens...well, they disappear, as you saw with your little buddy here," said Romatron, Romatron turned it up on full range and it blasted out 5 shockwaves every 5 seconds and they blasted out of the room and covered over the entire city, turning people into freaks and aliens into nothing. Mig looked at himself as he transformed back and saw the shockwaves roll past him. "I think your little elamp thingy is broken," said Mig. Romatron laughed and stared at Mig and his machine. "Like I would let your prize go to waste and malfunction. You see, this machine protects you...so you are mine," said Romatron. He got out his weapon and sprinted at Mig and missed Mig as he ran out into the cargo hold and jumped down. Mig then slapped down his gamatrix and became XLR8 and sped around Romatron, missing him everytime he swung a hit. "Feels GOOD to have this thing working properly now," said Mig. Just then Romatron smashed his weapon into the ground, which caused a minor shockwave and blasted Mig off balance and he fell down the cargo hold. Romatron gets up and gets his sword and runs at Mig and jumps onto him and tries to hit him. Mig slides up and speeds up the stairs and into the room, where he sees the machine is now going nuts. Romatron breaks into the room by smashing the wall apart and looking for Mig, who appears to be no where in sight for Romatron. "Come out, hero. Miggy...yoo-hoo?" asked Romatron. Just then an orange flash occured from the corner of the room and Puncherbot came out of it and jumped onto Romatron and punched him all the way outside in the hold. "About time! YEAAAA!!" he shouted. Puncherbot then walked outside on the railing and stared down at Romatron and then heard an eerie noise behind him. He saw Romatron smiling demeaningly and then a large object from the wall had swung Puncherbot outside and slammed him into the walls. Mig groaned and transformed back and struggled to get up. "Miggy, miggy, miggy. It sucks to see that you have failed, doesn't it?" said Romatron. He brought out the machine and turned it up even higher and Mig could hear the screams and growls of the citizens below on the streets. "No...it can't...be...possible," said Mig, getting up and falling again. Romatron picked up Mig with his sword and looked down at his gamatrix and flung him into the room and walked in. "Now that your little earthlings are out of my way...I'll just take care of your body then," said Romatron. Mig looked at him and then outside and saw the skies turning brownish-yellow with lightning and large gusts of wind happening. Mig springed up and ran outside and kicked Romatron over and walked over to the machine and looked at his gamatrix. "Alright gamatrix...I don't want Kreepy Krawl, I don't want SonaR. Just please give me someone useful so I could save the people and get on with my life!" said Mig. Mig slapped his gamatrix and transformed into Alien M and stood there, as Romatron looked up and groaned and yelled. Inside Alien M, Mig looked up at Igneous and Igneous groaned. "Ugh...you again. What do you want with me now?" asked Igneous, glaring down at Mig. "Igneous, you HAVE to work with me here. The whole world is getting...well," said Mig. Just then Mig looked around and saw galaxies behind destroyed and loud screams of aliens disappearing into nothing. "THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS TOO? Igneous...you have to help me destroy the elampilator machine!" shouted Mig. "UGHHHH! Fineeee, but the next time you come crawling and begging over to me...think twice about my decisions," said Igneous. His eyes closed and a bright pink flash from him and Alien M occured. Alien M lifted up his arms and aliens returned back to their galaxies and people from Earth got turned back into humans and the machine had overpowered and burned out. Mig transformed back and Romatron ran to him screaming that he lost. Mig smiled and then saw Maltha blast him out of his ship. "Welcome back partner," said Mig. Maltha smiled and the two got out of the ship before it exploded into tiny pieces and they landed on Earth and saw the great explosion. "So...now do you want some Melopian fly chum? I'm starving," said Maltha. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha *Igneous Villains *Romatron **Romatron's Robots Aliens Used *Kreepy Krawl (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *Stinkfly (first appearance, accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *Grey Matter (accidental; intended alien was Puncherbot) *Magmageddon (accidental; selected alien was Nitrowing) *Juggerknot (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *XLR8 *Puncherbot *Alien M (first re-appearance) Trivia *This is the season 1 finale of Gamaverse. *Alien M returns. *Romatron and Mig meet. *Stinkfly debuts. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7